


拉扯

by NanJieShuang



Category: yumiko - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanJieShuang/pseuds/NanJieShuang
Kudos: 2





	拉扯

yumi看见柜子里自己的衣服被人叠得整整齐齐的时候，感到十分脱力。她像一个疯子一样把那些衣服全部扯出来胡乱地丢在地上，看见这幅混乱的场景，她才感觉好受些。

几个礼拜前，miko开始每天温柔地叫她起床，为她准备好早餐，晚上还会催促她早点休息。

这也就算了。她每次怼姐姐的话都不能听到回嘴了，姐姐只是淡淡地嗯一声然后继续手头的事。

yumi像把拳头砸进棉花里一样憋闷。这种气氛诡异得让人喘不过气来。

你以为这样就可以当做我们之间什么都没发生，可以若无其事地回到姐妹的位置上，是吗？

如果是这样的话，你为什么要用想杀人的表情瞪着那个跟我搭讪的男生？

在那个男孩子尴尬地找借口离开以后，忍无可忍的yumi拉着miko到了一个无人的角落。

“你到底有什么毛病！”yumi把这些日子以来的委屈都一股脑发泄出来。

miko抿紧了嘴唇，没有回答。她神经质地点点头，抬起眼眸看了妹妹一眼，然后转身走了。

那幅表情实在太过悲伤。能不能别再露出这种表情了。我会产生错觉的。

我会以为你深爱着我。像我爱你那样。

yumi阖上眼睛，听着姐姐渐远的脚步声，然后开始往相反的方向走去。去哪里都好，现在不想看见这个不可理喻的人，不想再想着她了。

路过常去的奶茶店的时候，奶茶店的店员带着程式化的笑容叫住她，“今天全场买一送一哦，要不要来点什么呢？”

好啊。她听见自己说。

然后她坐在公园的长凳上，握着两杯无糖奶茶，感到一阵孤单漫上心头。

好吧，我放弃了，我屈服了，就这样自欺欺人地过下去，只要还待在她身边就好了，不是么？

回到家的时候，miko已经在床的一侧睡下了。

yumi在床上的翻腾很快把miko吵醒了。她睁开迷蒙的双眼，瞥见yumi又在看评论，本能夺过yumi的手机放在一边的床头柜上。

“快睡吧yumi，明天还有工作。”

yumi没有接她的话。她们躺在那里什么也不说，只是看着对方在黑暗里的轮廓。

沉默了一阵子，yumi突兀地说，姐姐，我们来结婚吧。

她转过去扭亮床头昏黄的灯，然后翻过身来，miko看见她透澈的眼睛。

“你不生我的气了？”

“miko你愿意吗？”yumi好像没有听见一样。

“嗯。”

“你得说我愿意。”yumi嘟起嘴。

“我愿意。”

“换你问我了。”

“你愿意吗？”

“我愿意。”

她们给对方戴上空气做的戒指，然后嗤嗤笑了起来。先前的事好像没发生过一样。

好了miko，我们现在是一对夫妻了。我们有了一个家。属于我和你的。

从今以后，我们也要相亲相爱，要相互扶持，在异国他乡好好活下去，继续一起追逐我们的梦想，一起站上更大的更好的光芒四射的舞台，好吗？

“不对，等一下，新郎还没有亲吻新娘，”miko轻轻地说，“我可以亲你吗？”

“想亲就亲啊，呆头鹅。”yumi好像有点生气，她扑过来啃咬miko的嘴唇。

miko觉得妹妹想要吃了她，真正意义上的，因为她的力度之大仿佛是要将她剥皮拆骨尽数吞落腹中。

在几近窒息之前，miko推开了不依不饶磨着她的妹妹，摸了摸自己有些疼痛肿胀的红唇。

yumi把她的手从嘴唇上拉下来，引导着从自己上衣的下摆探进去，直到来到温热的胸前。

miko的喉头滚动，不敢再看妹妹的眼睛，只好垂下视线盯着yumi胸口那块凸起的布料。

yumi说，我已经把我的心送给你了，你有好好收好吗？

她握着掌心来自妹妹的有力心跳。有啦，有。miko说道。

难得诚挚的回应似乎让yumi很受用，于是她牵着那只手抚过腹部肌肉的线条，一直向下滑去。

滑到无法自持的境地里。

那里已经湿得不成样子。我只是想帮帮难受的妹妹而已。miko混沌地想着。

当紧附手指的内里开始收缩，她知道对方已经快到崩溃边缘，于是坏心地停下所有动作。

突然而来的强烈空虚让yumi难耐地抬起身子去贴合那个人，手指无意识地在miko的锁骨上抓挠。

“求你…别折腾我…”

殷红的眼尾配着染上失控情欲的嗓音有让人心软的十足力量。

miko从善如流继续——只不过用上极慢极慢的速度。她的指腹从穴口到小核来回缓缓地抚过，感受人体最柔软地方的炽热黏滑，以及阵阵的颤动。

yumi先前的空虚只得到了片刻缓解，取得代之的是如同虫蛀蚁蚀的痒，缓慢轻柔的刺激使得下身酥麻的感觉被千万倍地放大。她觉得身体和心里都好空好空，紧紧咬住下唇，万般的委屈逼出了她的泪水。

miko用空着的手捏着她的下颔骨，解救出被咬得通红的唇瓣，然后俯下身来吻去妹妹扑扇着的睫毛上的晶莹泪滴，然后是眼尾，脸颊，嘴唇。

“别哭了，小兔子。”

她终于顺从妹妹的心意把手指滑进睽违已久的深处，不出几个回合就感受到那里剧烈的痉挛起来。

被推迟的的高潮来得格外强烈，yumi重重地咬在miko的唇上，紧紧抱着她的背弓起了身子。

妹妹身躯的弧度和手心感受到的潮热让她有种恍然如梦的熟悉感。

miko想起她们之间的第一次。

青春期的她们把探索彼此的身体当成游戏。

没有人告诉她们这样做不对，她们当然也不会傻到去告诉谁。

那一天外星人yumi被人类miko控制了，miko开始检查yumi的身体。

妹妹好像发育得比较好，miko的手指勾过妹妹的乳尖时分神想道，看着它们慢慢收缩变硬，这时妹妹的表情变得奇怪起来。

她开始抚弄妹妹腿间新长出的细软毛发。yumi只是被揉一揉然后就稀里糊涂地到了。她不受控制地弓起身子，像刚才那样。很久以后才确信是这样。

yumi说，我怎么了呢？她黏腻的声音里透露出几分慌张。

miko也有些不知所措，妹妹半懂不懂，自己仿佛间好像有点明白。

她说，我哪知道，不玩了，然后背对着妹妹拉上自己的被子。

这种事没法讨论。

miko看着昏睡的妹妹光滑莹润的背，用指尖轻滑过那完美的凹陷下去的腰窝，想着那些更年轻时候的隐秘回忆。

她闭上眼睛强迫自己睡着，她害怕面对这样的事实：她们早已掉落罪恶的深渊。

就像今晚的事情，就把它当做和当年一样的懵懂少女犯的错误，当做又一个心照不宣而不可告人的秘密。


End file.
